What It Could Have Been
by svmlor
Summary: This is about What It Could Have Been if James and Lily didn't die. I hope you like the story alot...Anyways..on with it shall we?
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One  
**  
**_What It Could Have Been_**

Lily and James Potter sat with there friends Remus Lupin Peter Pettigrew and of course Sirius Black. They were celebrating Lily and James son, Harry's first birthday.

"James remember when you were in third year and you played that prank on me?" Lily asked her husband fondly.

"Which one love, there we so many." James answered.

That of course was true; Lily Evan's had been his prime target until fifth year when he had noticed how beautiful she was. She was of course still then a target but not a prime one, how could she have not been with her upholding the rules all of the time. In the Marauder's words it had taken him long enough.

"The one where you made my hair stand in spike's for the whole day."

"Oh yea...What about it?"

The old Marauders best friend and fellow troublemaker promptly cut off "Well your hair-" Lily.

"No more said Lil's." Sirius said taking out his wand. He muttered the charm James had used against his now wife used to be lust thing. His hair rose into spikes. Lily snorted with laughter, Remus spat out his drink, Peter fell off his chair, Sirius grinned. James glared.

"Why thank you Padfoot, Spikenard." James said a grin on his face as he pointed his wand at his friend. Sirius' shoulder length hair rose and went into long spikes. James grinned his hair was neatly trimmed and the spikes weren't really all that long. Sirius' on the other hand were out of control.

"Why thanks Prongs, now I only need dorky glasses and I'll look like you." Sirius said dryly fixing his own and his friends hair back to normal.

"My glasses are what made Evans Marry me thank you very much." James declared, a smug smile on his face.

"Padfoot!" Harry yelled out in his little voice.

"Harry do you like my nickname do you?" Padfoot asked, kneeling down beside his godson, who promptly grabbed a piece of his hair.

Harry nodded giggling when a snowy owl flew down the chimney. It landed atop of James' shoulder, he took the letter and the bird flew back up the chimney that wasn't lighted for the sweltering heat of the days and nights were unbearable. Standing up James walked from the small living room of himself and Lily's home, Lily following after him. James opened the letter cautiously. Reading aloud for his wife's ear's he kept his voice low so she would only hear.

_ James he's come, he's found out where you are, get out of the house now, before anything can happen, do not hesitate just go get Harry and Lily and leave. Your secret keeper has given you up, as I feared he would._

The note burst into flames once James was done, his eye's dark he turned to his wife, one word escaped his lips. "Peter." Lily nodded running back to the living room and scooping up Harry, she glared at the pudgy man. James walked back into the room, glaring at his friend.

"Peter how could you, we trusted you with out secret and you betrayed us!" Lily said, her eye's narrowed she started to bounce Harry who was looking quite frightened by the way his mother was shouting.

"H-he would have k-k-killed me!" He replied wringing his little hands together, his eye's shifting from one to the other and back again, making a circle.

"Then you should have died!" Sirius said almost spitting on what he used to think was a friend. A loud crash came from the kitchen were the Potter's back door was.

"Lily just take Harry and leave, you know the way." James said turning to his friends." Sirius Remus and me will handle this, just go." James said taking out his wand and readying himself he turned to Peter. "Go to your master Wormtail."  
  
Nodding Lily ran from the room, into the den she pulled a book on her husband's large bookshelf, the bookshelf swung out from the wall, almost hitting Lily in her haste she ran in, set down Harry, hearing him wail shut the door, taking out her wand she ran back to her husband. She couldn't just leave him to fight Voldemort on his own, never would she leave his side, just like she vowed.

* * *

"Master they were warned, I don't know by who but they were warned I'm so sorry Master!" Peter cried falling at Voldemort's feet and kissing his robes.

"Get up." Voldemort hissed like a snake.

"Nice to see your ugly face again Tom." James said his wand out a ready. "Where's the boy Potter? If you just let me have him yourself and your mudblood wife won't be hurt." His snake eye's scanning the room for the toddler.

"Never."  
  
"Then you will die!"  
  
"James!" Lily screamed. Lily looked at Voldemort her eyes narrowed as he lifted his wand. There was a flash of green light.

_** End of Chapter One**_


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**_What It Could Have Been_**

_11 Year's later:_  
  
"Mom I want to go to Ron's house!" Harry yelled from the living room of the Potter's Home.  
  
"Harry I said no!" Lily replied in a strict tone from the kitchen. Lily sighed turning to her husband.  
  
"Please, please tell me it's coming today. He's got more magic in him then a unicorn James, I'm worried, and what if it doesn't come? What will he think?" Lily said walking to t he table, her finger's massaging her aching head.  
  
"It will be here-"James was cut off by a large barn owl flying in through the open window over the kitchen sink. "See it's here now." James said as the owl flew through the kitchen and disappeared through the doorway.  
  
Harry ran into the kitchen a letter clutched in his hand, grinning like a maniac he ran over to his father and mother at the table, the letter gripped in his hand so tight that it was being promptly crushed.  
  
"Dad, Mum it's finally here! Finally here!! I'm going to go call Ron okay? I'll use the den since that's got the biggest fireplace. Oh this is just great just great! I knew it would come I knew it." Harry raced from the room, his father was laughing shaking his head and talking to his mother as he ran up the stairs, the letter still clutched in his hand completely forgotten.  
  
Molly and Arthur Weasley had graduated when James and Lily had been in first year. They had, had their first child Bill after a year of marriage; they had seven children all together, six being male and one being a girl. Ron was the second baby of the family, he was Harry's age and Ginny was a year younger then both of them.  
  
Harry ran up into his room of the second floor home he shared with his mother and father. As far as Harry knew he had lived in the house since he had been born. Harry checked his trunk for tomorrow morning, making sure everything was in order, it was. Harry walked down the hall to his father's den where the fireplace was, well one of them. He took up some floo powder from a canister that was on the shelf over the fireplace throwing it into the fire he got down on his hands and knee's and stuck his head in called for the Weasley's home.  
  
Harry's head appeared at their kitchen fire, as it was the central one. It was near lunch and Mrs. Weasley a rather plump mom was chopping up slices of bread, or rather a knife that she had enchanted was chopping up bread.  
  
"Hello Harry, I suppose you looking for Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked smiling.  
  
"Yes, could you-"Harry cut off grinning as his best mate walked into the kitchen, an apple rose to his mouth. "Ron, it finally came!" Harry said without having to explain what 'it' was.  
  
"That's great mate!" Ron answered setting his apple down and pulling up a chair near the fireplace. "Can you come over?"  
  
"Yea, I know. And no I can't she said no. She wouldn't give a reason though."  
  
"That stinks. Oh well...Hey, is that you mum calling you?" Ron said.  
  
Harry's head disappeared for a moment then came back, a grin on his face. "Yea, lunch you know. Well I'll call you later or something, or you can call me. We'll be in all night as far as I know...anyways. See you later mate!"  
  
After hearing his friend's bye Harry disappeared from their fireplace popping back into his own home. 

**End of Chapter Two**


End file.
